


Come As You Are

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Series: Wicked and Divine [1]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Community: bbt_kink, Crossdressing, F/M, Genderplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the TBBT kink meme, for the prompt: <em>It's Halloween and Penny throws a party. Raj dresses up as a Bollywood dancer and it turns Sheldon on.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Come As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> They're not mine, but if you're offering to give them to me, I won't say no.

Raj retreats to 4A to redo his makeup; his head’s buzzing with alcohol and kisses and even though Howard made fun of him for cross-dressing (again) he likes the way the loose green fabric drapes gauzily around his body. He’s also glad for the heavier golden wrap around his hips, though; it somewhat obscures the state of semi-tumescence he’s been in most of the night. Mind you, most people have been staring at his exposed torso, making him grateful for his gym regime. He’s been tempted to pull the cropped-sleeved choli off, leave everything bare, but that wouldn’t be very ladylike.

He’s the only guy who took Penny’s “Your Heroine” theme this seriously, and the way she squealed when she saw him, even if she has no idea who Aishwarya Rai is (and even if she’s technically not his heroine, just easy to dress as), makes up for every second of Howard’s teasing. It even makes up for letting his hair grow for the last three months, getting longer and curlier, even if it’s not nearly the right length. (Wigs itch. He hates them.)

Someone’s in the bathroom. Raj takes a few steps down the hallway and almost immediately hears Leslie’s giggle from Leonard’s bedroom, followed by Leonard’s comment about investigating her radiant heat with his Geiger counter that Raj immediately attempts to block from his mind. He ducks into Sheldon’s bedroom, which is naturally unoccupied, and starts fixing his eyeshadow, checking his reflection in the shiny surface of Sheldon’s bat’leth, kneeling and leaning forward for a better view.

It’s only when he hears a sharp gasp from the doorway that he realizes coming into Sheldon’s bedroom was possibly not the greatest idea. He turns his head and looks up, not sure if it’ll be worse if it _is_ Sheldon or _isn’t_.

It’s Sheldon, dressed for bed. He takes a step forward into the room and closes the door, and only then asks, “What are you doing in my room?”

“Sorry, Sheldon, Penny’s bathroom had women in it and someone was in yours and Leslie’s in Leonard’s room--”

“That madam of a Madame Curie’s in _my_ apartment?” But he doesn’t make a move to go and attempt to eject Leslie. “I suppose at least your costume suits you; she doesn’t have anything close to Curie’s intelligence. Aishwarya Rai might not be everyone’s idea of a heroine, but the outfit is quite flattering.”

Raj mentally translates this to _You look good in drag_ and blinks. “Um, thanks? I should probably go...” He rises and makes a move for the door, but Sheldon’s arm shoots out and blocks the way.

“Under the circumstances, I’d be prepared to make an exception to the rule about people not being allowed in my bedroom,” he says quietly. His pupils are dilated, his cheeks tinted with a hint of pink, and no matter what mental filter Raj runs his words through they all come out to the same thing: Sheldon wants him.

Raj is suddenly speechless. He just blinks up at Sheldon, who reaches out and takes his hand. There’s a jingle of tiny coins as he lifts Raj’s hand and presses his lips to the back of it, his eyes not leaving Raj’s as he does so. His other hand settles on Raj’s hip, just above the green drapery of his skirt. Raj can feel how inexplicably aroused Sheldon is and takes a step closer, letting Sheldon’s cock press against his thigh, and Sheldon lets out a moan Raj had no idea could even come from him.

Aside from Comic-Con kisses, Raj has never done anything like this, but the thought of being able to crack Sheldon’s shell and see what’s inside is irresistible. He pulls his hand free of Sheldon’s, slips it around the back of Sheldon’s neck, and pulls him into a slow, searching kiss. Sheldon’s hand immediately goes to his hair and starts combing through his thick curls, carefully avoiding the gold-jeweled green Penny Blossom, and he makes an appreciative little noise that makes Raj smile.

“I admire your attention to authenticity,” Sheldon murmurs.

“Sadly it doesn’t extend below the waist.” Well, besides the fact that he got his legs waxed. He’s pretty sure Sheldon will figure that out, though.

“Nonetheless, you make a beautiful girl.” Sheldon moves to kiss him again but Raj stops him with a hand on his chest. There’s a weird heat blossoming inside him.

“Say that again.”

Sheldon wets his lips. “Beautiful girl.”

Raj moans inarticulately and drags Sheldon into another, deeper kiss. He doesn’t know what button Sheldon just pushed with those two words, but it’s switched something on inside of him that he didn’t know was there. Sheldon’s tongue slides against his, fearless, even a little aggressive; Sheldon’s fingers tighten on his hip and Raj presses closer against him.

“What is it?” he asks when they finally part, both breathing heavily. “Is it the women’s clothes?”

Sheldon shakes his head. “Transformation. Secret identities. Being someone you’re not.” He punctuates each explanation with a kiss, backing Raj over to the bed. Raj expects to be pushed down onto the bed but instead Sheldon eases him down, kissing him all the way, and then kneels down on the floor, looking up at Raj with an oddly reverent expression. Raj has enough time to think it’s kind of spooky and to consider leaving, but then Sheldon runs his hands up Raj’s legs from ankle to knee and sighs at the feeling of the smooth skin under his hands, and Raj knows he’s not going anywhere.

He has a lot of questions for _himself_ about why he’s so into this, but they’re going to have to wait.

Sheldon unbuckles the jeweled sandals Raj is wearing and slips them free one by one, setting them neatly side by side next to the bed, and Raj stretches his toes out in relief. He feels Sheldon lift each of his feet, massaging them briefly before letting go and trailing his fingers up Raj’s legs again. He looks utterly absorbed in what he’s doing. Raj has only ever seen that look of concentration on Sheldon’s face when he’s working, and is surprised (and aroused) by the fact that he can command as much attention as Sheldon’s work.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Sheldon directs and Raj scoots up the bed to rest against the pillows. Sheldon sits on the bed beside him, beginning to stroke slow circles over his exposed abdomen, each circle growing a little wider until Sheldon’s fingers are brushing Raj’s skirt at the bottom of the circle and the swathe of fabric around his chest at the top. Raj starts feeling quite dizzy from all the attention being paid to him.

Finally Sheldon leans down and kisses him at the same time as he eases his hand up under the short-cropped top Raj is wearing. It’s funny, maybe it’s the situation or what he’s got on or just who’s touching him (and Sheldon has a dark wanting look in his eyes Raj doubts people are rarely privy to), but he feels more sensitive somehow. Sheldon runs his thumb over Raj’s nipple and Raj arches his back and moans.

“That’s my girl,” Sheldon says, voice uneven.

Raj lifts his shaking hands to Sheldon’s pajama top and starts unbuttoning it. The urge to yank his own top off so they can be skin to skin is strong, but he’s afraid it would shatter whatever illusion’s going on here and he really, really wants it to keep going.

Sheldon stops him when he reaches the last button, the fabric hanging open to frame his thin chest. “Wait here. We need to be prepared for every eventuality.” He pulls his shirt closed and hurries out of the room, and if he runs into anyone out there there will be _so_ many questions. Raj hears the bathroom cabinet bang open and then closed again; it’s surprisingly loud, and he realizes that’s because Leonard and Leslie have gone quiet.

Can Leonard and Leslie hear _them_?

Sheldon comes back in, locking the door behind himself, and then setting down a toiletries bag on the nightstand. He crawls back onto the bed, shirt hanging open, cheeks flushed, and Raj forgets all about whether or not they can be heard and just pulls him down atop himself, the bangles at his wrists rattling. Sheldon’s heart is racing, his arousal evident. Raj rocks his hips a little and feels Sheldon’s cock slide along the crease between his thigh and his groin, and Sheldon _whimpers_ , and Raj wishes he’d thought of this during that whole battle of the desks because he can imagine pinning Sheldon down, shocking him with kisses.

He makes up for it now, pulling Sheldon’s pajama top all the way off and scattering kisses over his exposed skin, licking his clavicle, nipping the side of his neck, until Sheldon’s panting for breath. The bed doesn’t creak (Sheldon never does anything in this bed that would loosen screws or otherwise damage the structural integrity of the base), but the mattress springs squeak a little, and Raj finds himself wondering again if Leonard and Leslie can hear them.

There’s a deep dark part of him, the same part that likes being called a beautiful girl, that sort of hopes they can.

His hands spread wide, spanning Sheldon’s chest, and he strokes down over Sheldon’s chest over and over, watching the way Sheldon struggles to keep his eyes open and focused when he does it. When he gets down to Sheldon’s belly Sheldon arches against his hands, practically purring, and Raj turns the caress into a light scratch that draws a soft, “Mmmm,” from Sheldon’s throat. _Homo novus_ : holier-than-thou like a cat, aloof like a cat, vulnerable to tummy rubs like a cat. This may be the first time that anyone other than his mother has thought the word _cute_ about Sheldon Cooper.

Raj continues the lazy back and forth rake of his nails across Sheldon’s skin, gradually making his way down. When his fingertips brush the waistband of Sheldon’s pajama pants, Sheldon lifts right up off him, rolling away to shed his clothes fully with quick, economical movements. Raj is still fully dressed, or as fully dressed as anyone wearing a bellydancer’s costume can be, but he sees no particular point in removing anything. Instead he just takes the opportunity to spread his legs a little wider, bend one knee up, and rest his hands either side of his head, offering himself up.

Sheldon turns back to him and freezes, eyes wide, before diving in to press his mouth hotly against the side of Raj’s neck, and Raj can feel the tug of his lips right through his body. His throat vibrates under Sheldon’s lips with the moan that’s torn from it, and again he wonders if the couple next door can hear them. He intentionally tries to pitch his next moan a little higher, and Sheldon draws back, raising an eyebrow at him.

“If they think you’re in here with a girl, they’ll think it’s weird. If they think you’re in here with a guy, I give it five seconds before Leslie “accidentally” opens that door,” Raj murmurs.

An approving smile spreads across Sheldon’s face. “Good girl,” he says, before latching on to Raj’s neck again, and Raj goes dizzy-crazy with how good it feels, how good he sounds. He’s willing to bet that this side of Sheldon doesn’t get to come out and play all that often, and he’s more than happy to be Sheldon’s toy for a while, not least because _this_ side of _him_ doesn’t get to come out and play all that often.

Raj doesn’t have to fake his high-pitched moan when Sheldon finally slips a hand between his legs, going unerringly to draw a line from the tip of his cock right down the underside, _right_ down to flicker a fingertip over his entrance. His hips jerk up and Sheldon backs off and for a second Raj thinks he’s scared him away, but Sheldon’s just going for the bag on the nightstand. He has to move and lean over Raj to reach it and it’s the most natural thing in the world for Raj to open his mouth and suck the head of Sheldon’s cock into it and grin when Sheldon gasps and grabs the headboard, imperfectly balanced over Raj’s face.

“Oh, God...”

Raj lifts his head to take Sheldon in deeper and looks up to see the look of complete shock on Sheldon’s face. He’s gripping the headboard, knuckles white, his body all tense shaking lines as he tries to keep himself from falling. Raj lifts one steadying hand and settles it on Sheldon’s hip and Sheldon moves one leg over him to straddle his face, to regain control. The movement drives his cock deeper into Raj’s mouth and Raj shifts his tongue to make room and Sheldon whimpers at that so he does it again.

It’s interesting being on this end of a blowjob. He gets a preview of how Sheldon’s come must taste as he swipes his tongue over the head of Sheldon’s cock. Going down on a woman is all softness, all taste all the time; quite the opposite to this. He must be doing something right though because the taste of Sheldon is getting stronger.

Suddenly Sheldon’s fingers are twisting in his hair, pulling him gently away, and Sheldon’s moving back off him. Raj lets out a disappointed noise before he even realizes he wanted to feel Sheldon come in his mouth, and then most of his brain goes into standby mode for a moment while he processes this.

“It’s all right,” Sheldon assures him from somewhere on the other side of his fuzzy brain. “I just want...” His sentence trails off. Raj feels the wet flannel swipe of a washcloth between his legs -- _there’s_ germ-phobic Sheldon -- and then the swipe of something that is decidedly _not_ a washcloth.

Raj’s whole brain blue-screens at that. Does not compute. Redo from start.

Sheldon teases at the head of him with light licks the way Raj would tease a woman’s clit, and his fingers play over Raj, spreading slick lube around and into him, his other hand pushing Raj’s skirt out of the way enough that it fans out around his hips, framing the incongruous part of his costume. The coins on the waist wrap jingle-jangle but Raj barely hears them. All he can hear is the litany of words Sheldon’s quietly murmuring between licks.

“Good girl... you’re getting very wet... you must like this...” His eyes lift for a second to Raj’s face. Raj can’t form words and hopes his nod is coherent enough. Apparently it is, because Sheldon returns to his ministrations, two fingers working inside Raj now, his tongue still tracing the most delicate of patterns over the head of Raj’s cock, which is almost unbearably sensitive by now, making him squirm. Sheldon lets up there but doesn’t stop what he’s doing with his fingers, and Raj’s eyes roll back in his head when Sheldon’s fingertip finds and works that spot that, he supposes, at the moment he should be thinking of as his G-spot.

 _God_. He’s going to need therapy for _years_.

Or not. Because it feels _amazing_.

Sheldon withdraws his fingers at last (Raj imagines the washcloth probably comes back into play) and there’s the familiar sound of a condom wrapper being opened. Raj stays on his back, legs spread, and Sheldon moves to kneel between his thighs, rubbing the head of his cock against the slick heat between Raj’s legs until Raj starts jerking his hips impatiently, because even though that movement sets his nerves on fire he wants _more_.

Finally Sheldon relents. Raj feels like he’s being stretched beyond what he can stand, and then Sheldon’s in him, pausing for a moment before steadily working in deeper, and instead of pushing him away Raj hooks his ankles behind Sheldon’s knees and digs his fingers into Sheldon’s ass. His cock is trapped between them, but that small discomfort becomes meaningless when he sees the look on Sheldon’s face. Sheldon looks like he’s going to come in about five seconds flat, and knowing he’s had that effect on him is thoroughly satisfying.

“I bet it’s been a while since you had a pretty girl in your bed,” he says softly, and Sheldon makes a startled noise and then grabs his wrists, pinning them either side of his head, and starts flat-out _fucking_ him, and now Raj is the one who’s going to come in about five seconds flat. Sheldon’s expression is greedy, intense, hungering, and Raj is no longer so sure that he would have been able to use sex as a weapon in the desk war. Okay, so Sheldon professes a disdain for sex most of the time, but when he does it, he _does_ it. One hand leaves Raj’s wrist to pull his leg up a little higher, and Raj gasps and bucks up against Sheldon, struggling to retain some semblance of control.

He fails, comes, cock pulsing between them, leaving a sticky mess on his skirt and Sheldon’s bare stomach. He expects a pause in the proceedings so Sheldon can clean them off, but instead Sheldon’s lips brush against his ear, whispering the words, “Dirty girl,” bypassing Raj’s temporal lobe and shooting straight to his groin, giving him an extra little buzz of pleasure that makes him moan helplessly.

Sheldon slows a little after that, rocking into him gently, apparently making sure that he’s not overdoing it. When Raj doesn’t push him away (even if he _is_ kind of hypersensitive after that, because _whoa_ ), he speeds up again, gradually, taking a little guidance from how tightly Raj pulls him in with the ankle still hooked around the back of his knees. Raj can feel the way Sheldon seems to get harder, if that’s even possible, right before he comes; Sheldon’s mouth finds the side of his neck again when he finally lets go and Raj knows he’ll be wearing a mark for a few days. He can feel every beat of Sheldon’s climax inside him, every pulse of pleasure. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before.

He’s fairly sure he’s going to want to feel it again.

“I think we should shower,” he says after a while of just holding each other, and Sheldon makes an affirmative noise and pulls out carefully, looking decidedly unimpressed by the cleanup part of the process. Raj rolls off the bed and presses his ear to the wall between Sheldon and Leonard’s rooms, but hears only silence. A furtive peek into the hallway tells him why: the bathroom door is closed, the sound of water running accompanied by giggles.

“Scrap the shower. Leonard and Leslie are in there.”

Surprisingly, Sheldon just shrugs. “We’ll make do.” He picks up the washcloth and cleans himself off before passing it to Raj, who gets most of the mess out of the fine fabric of his skirt.

“I can’t believe you just said that.” Which translates loosely to _what the hell did we just do?_

Sheldon just looks at him. “I think I’ve already proven that once in a while I do unexpected things.”

“You can say that again.”

Sheldon firmly takes the cloth away from him and wipes a stray splatter off the comforter before depositing the cloth in his laundry basket. He pulls the sheet back, slips into bed, and pats the space beside him. Amazing. Of everything that’s happened tonight, this is almost the most surprising.

Well, okay, it doesn’t even make the top ten, _really_.

Raj takes the gold waist wrap and his bangles off -- jingle-jangle -- and curls into bed beside Sheldon, who moves to spoon around him as though he’s not usually completely anti-touching. He even pushes Raj’s hair aside to kiss the nape of his neck.

“You know we’ll be us again in the morning.” Raj does _not_ want to say it, but knows he has to if Sheldon plans on letting him sleep here.

“I know.” Sheldon’s arm tightens around his waist. “But what sort of man kicks a pretty girl out of bed and makes her go home after anything _that_ amazing?”

Raj really doesn’t have an answer for this, other than to kiss Sheldon goodnight and hope that he doesn’t get too much makeup on the pillowcase. He’s pretty sure that would earn him a strike.


End file.
